


One Large Latte With A Side Of Scheming, Please

by Ikira



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: And their poor loving girlfriend has to fix it, Coffee Shops, F/F, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Leon, Obvious Crush Raihan, Raihan and Leon are Sirs-Not-Actually-Appearing-In-This-Fic, Raihan's massive crush is ruining his Gym Trainers' lives, With lattes, and kisses, and presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikira/pseuds/Ikira
Summary: Ever since Leon's defeat, Raihan has been driving his poor Gym Trainer's crazy. When one of them meets up with her girlfriend for a date, plans are hatched, cute gifts are given, and action is taken to finally help Leon catch a clue. Or to at least cheer Raihan up a little bit so that he stops brooding and starts taking selfies again before his fans riot.Raihan will have no idea what hit him.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Gym Trainer/Gym Trainer, Gym Trainer/Original Character, Original Characters/Original Characters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	One Large Latte With A Side Of Scheming, Please

A small bell in the shape of a Chimecho rang out as Aria opened the door to the small cafe, stepping inside and sighing with relief as the smell of roasting coffee and sweets surrounded her. It had been another rough day, and she was ready for a break.

“Aria! Aria, over here!”

Aria winced as a shrill voice broke the calm of the cafe, shaking her head in exasperation. “Yes, Jane, I see you.” In fact, she wasn’t sure how she was supposed to miss her. There was only one other patron in the small cafe, and Jane was still wearing her Spikemuth Gym Trainer uniform, though at least her face wasn’t painted. She stuck out like a Miltank in a flock of Wooloo.

“Hi, dear,” Aria greeted, pressing a kiss to Jane’s cheek as she took a seat opposite her at the tiny table in the corner that Jane had claimed. There was already a steaming hot latte waiting for her, and if she hadn’t already been in love with Jane, this would have sealed the deal.

“I had the guy add a hint of cinnamon for you,” Jane stage-whispered, giving Aria a conspiratorial wink for good measure. “And I’ve already ordered you a chocolate chip muffin to go with it, he’s just baking a fresh batch now.”

“Marry me,” Aria said at once.

She was half serious, but Jane just waved her off with a laugh. “You can propose to me later, after you recover from whatever happened to you today. You look like crap, no offense.”

Aria groaned and buried her face in her arms, almost knocking her precious latte off of the table with her elbow. “Ugh, this week has been  _ hell _ ,” she moaned.

Jane just laughed, giving her a gentle pat on the shoulder.

“Tell me that at least your gym leader hasn’t lost her mind,” Aria lifted her head to speak, propping her chin on one hand and finally taking a sip of delicious, delicious latte. It wasn’t the best she’d ever had, but after the week she’d been having, it tasted like heaven.

Jane immediately brightened up. “Oh my gosh, Marnie is doing  _ great _ ,” she gushed, starry-eyed. “She did an exhibition match with Milo last Friday, and she absolutely wiped the floor with him! I swear, you should have seen the crowd, they were  _ loving _ it!”

Aria smiled and sat back to listen to her girlfriend, content to let Jane rant about her idol. Spikemuth Gym Trainers were all super fans of their gym leaders, Jane was no exception, but thankfully since Piers had retired and Marnie had taken over the gym, they’d toned down their crazy shenanigans from the previous year. Now they were just super passionate about doing the best for their gym and their leader, and Aria could respect that. It was also nice seeing Jane so excited about something, she was so cute when she got all worked up.

“...took us fifteen minutes to even find where it had ended up. Turns out it had been stuck in the chain link fence around the arena the entire time but it got so sooty we couldn’t see it in the dark. But enough about my gym. It’s been pretty much business as usual this week, and I didn’t walk in here looking like I just had to go toe-to-toe with an angry Snorlax. Seriously. What’s up?”

Aria jolted as she realized Jane had asked her a question, so caught up in the sound of Jane’s voice that she’d started to zone out a little. Then she sighed, knowing that Jane couldn’t be distracted any longer. It had been nice to just ignore her problems for a while.

“Let me guess,” Jane smirked. “Raihan?”

“ _ Raihan _ ,” Jane groaned.

“Still?”

“ _ Still!” _

“Oh man,” Jane shook her head, chuckling. “Now what did he do?”

“He made us run rotating double battles against each other for  _ six hours straight _ today, with only short breaks to patch up our teams. And then we all had to take him on, and he wouldn’t let us throw in the towel until we managed to knock out at least one of his Pokemon. I got lucky and Abomasnow managed to catch his Flygon with an ice beam, but I’m pretty sure Camilla is  _ still there _ .”

“Ouch,” Jane said sympathetically.

“And that’s just what he’s doing to us. A trainer hoping to do the Gym Challenge next season decided to challenge him yesterday, and after Raihan was through with him, the guy left in  _ tears _ .”

“Mmm, that’s not good.”

“He hasn’t taken a selfie in  _ three days _ .”

This made Jane’s jaw actually drop open. “You’re joking,” she said, eyes wide.

Aria shook her head. “I’m completely serious. Not one.”

“That’s impossible. Are you sure he’s not possessed?”

“We’ve seriously considered calling Allister in.”

“His fans must be going nuts.”

“I’m sure they are,” Aria agreed, sipping her latte. “But it’s not like he’d know; he’s been holed up in his gym the whole time, drilling us into the ground and  _ brooding _ . I mean, he just…!” She set her mug down on the table a little bit harder than she meant to, a tiny bit of the hot liquid sloshing over the rim to splash on her hand. She hissed and shook it off, her ire growing. “It’s so stupid! How the hell has Leon gone  _ this long _ without noticing Raihan’s crush? He’s so obvious my cousin in  _ Alola _ has heard about it! Rayquaza has noticed it  _ up in space _ . Raihan’s crush is so big and so obvious Professor Magnolia is studying it as a potential Gigantamax form.”

Jane burst out laughing. “Oho! You’re not wrong!” she cackled.

Aria was on a roll now. Her annoyance with the issue had been building up for weeks, and her awful day had only made it worse. Now that she had an outlet, her rage came spewing out all at once. “It’s ridiculous! How the hell was this man our Champion for so long? He’s supposed to be the best trainer in Galar, if not the world, able to beat any foe, but I swear he’s  _ thick _ as a  _ brick. _ Is he the first human to have the Oblivious ability? There’s no other reason it could have taken him this long to catch a damn clue!”

Jane was wheezing too hard to respond, leaving Aria with nothing to stop her rant. “And Raihan is almost worse! At least he’s aware enough to actually realize he likes Leon, but what does this grown-ass man and professional Gym Leader do about it? Does he ask Leon out like a reasonable person?  _ No! _ He just watches Leon swan off into the sunset and instead broods and pines and takes it out on his poor, undeserving, overworked Gym Trainers!  _ Augh! Men are so stupid!” _

She was practically jumping out of her chair, her hands buried in her hair in frustration. At the moment, she must have looked like one of the fierce Dragon Types that her Gym was known for. But the sound of someone clearing their throat next to her made her freeze.

“Your muffins, ladies?” the barista said dryly, placing two small baked treats onto the table in front of them. His expression was carefully blank, but he wouldn’t look either of them in the eye.

Aria sat back down abruptly, her face flaming red with embarrassment.

Jane, on the other hand, had no shame at all. “Thanks!” she chirped, giving the man a smile as he hastily walked away, and then she turned back to Aria. “Sounds like things are getting pretty tough,” she said, which was a massive understatement in Aria’s opinion. “Raihan’s getting worse, then?”

“He is,” Aria agreed, tearing off a piece of her muffin and shoving it in her mouth, still fighting off her blush. “I’hs geh-ging ridi-khulus.”

“No sign of him actually growing a pair and talking to Leon himself, right?”

Aria just shook her head, too busy scarfing down her muffin as fast as she could. Now that she had started eating it, the stress of today’s training kicked in and she realized she was  _ starving.  _ After a moment of frantic chewing, she swallowed thickly and sighed. “I guess Leon himself has a bit of an excuse. Ever since that kid took his title of Champion, he’s been so busy cleaning up after Rose and setting up the Battle Tower that he hasn’t had time to come visit us at Hammerlocke. But it’s off season, there’s no reason Raihan couldn’t go visit him! Only he refuses to actually  _ do _ anything, so instead he just stays in and broods.”

“And takes it out on you guys,” Jane added.

“Exactly.”

Jane leaned back in her chair, chewing thoughtfully on a bite of her own muffin. Finally, after a minute of contemplation, she swallowed and spoke. “Maybe someone else should talk to Leon, then.”

Aria almost choked. “E-excuse me?”

“I’m not saying someone should tell Leon about Raihan’s crush!” Jane quickly reassured Aria, waving her hands frantically. “That would be so cruel,not to mention if he hasn’t figured it out himself by now, I’m not sure even being told point-blank would make it sink in. I more meant someone should tell Leon that Raihan’s been a bit off recently, maybe suggest that he go talk to him. If Leon at least visits Raihan, that’s got to put him in a better mood at least, right?”

Aria hummed thoughtfully. “That could be true.”

“And,” Jane added, gesturing with her muffin, “maybe while he’s visiting, the stars might align and something might  _ finally _ happen.”

“Yeah, and maybe Grumpigs will become Flying Type.”

“It can’t hurt to try,” Jane argued.

The two Gym Trainers fell silent for a few minutes, Jane focusing on finishing her muffin, and Aria chewing over the idea (and her own muffin). The sounds of the cafe permeated the air, the quiet jazz music coming from the speaker on the shelf by the register, the barista mopping the floor by the door, and the soft clink of the only other patron in the cafe setting down his teacup and flipping the page of his book, ignoring their conversation in favour of what looked like the latest in the mystery series starring a Pikachu who was a detective. It was peaceful, and the atmosphere gave Aria a chance to calm her mind so that she could think clearly.

Eventually she swallowed the last bite of her food and sighed, reaching out to play with the handle of her mug. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe someone needs to do something. At the rate these two are going, they’ll be dancing around each other until we’re all old and grey.”

“It might be cool to check out the Battle Tower, too,” Jane suggested with a smile, taking Aria’s hand off of the mug and holding it between her own. “We could think of it as a vacation, for our anniversary next weekend. Raihan’s gotta let you go for your anniversary, right?”

Aria blinked in surprise. “I, uh, I mean, that would be amazing! But isn’t it a bit short notice to book a vacation to Wyndon?”

“Heh, heh,” Jane’s smile turned sheepish. “I  _ maaaay _ have been planning something for our anniversary for a while. It kind of just works out that we’d go to see Leon at the same time.”

“Jane!” Aria squealed, “Are you serious? You shouldn’t have!” She threw herself across the table to wrap her arms around Jane’s neck in a hug. “This is amazing!”

“And there’s something more,” Jane admitted when Aria returned to her seat. “I was going to save this to give it to you when we got to Wyndon, but if we’re going to possibly be taking on the Battle Tower, I figured you might want a chance to get to know each other first.”

Aria watched in anticipation as Jane reached into the bag at her feet and pulled out a shiny black and red Luxury Ball, along with a pair of slim disks. The disks were set aside on the table for the moment, while Jane quickly pressed the release button on the Luxury Ball. There was a bright flash of light, and once it cleared, a small purple Pokemon sat on the table between them.

Aria gasped in delight, her eyes wide. “A Toxel?” she asked, happy, but confused.

The Toxel looked at her and tilted its head in curiousity. It cooed, reaching out to her with its little purple paws. Aria immediately scooped it up, cuddling Toxel against her chest, and it snuggled against her, sighing in contentment. Aria melted.

Jane watched them, a nervous smile tugging at her lips. “Do you like her?”

“Jane!” Aria cried, shooting her girlfriend an exasperated look. “She’s so adorable! I  _ love _ her!”

Jane laughed, her shoulders slumping in relief. “Good. She was really looking forward to meeting you.”

“She’s amazing! But…” Aria looked down at the purple Pokemon that was happily falling asleep in her arms. “But why a Toxel?”

“Well, you and I both hate dealing with Fairy Types - ”

“ _ Ugh, Fairy Types _ ,” they both shuddered in perfect unison.

“ - so I thought it would be nice to get you a Pokemon who can take them on for you. Toxels are only babies, so it’ll take her a while to be strong enough to really be much help, but once she evolves she’ll be a powerhouse, I just know it. And Raihan actually encourages you guys to mix up your teams so that you don’t just have Dragon Types, right? So you could actually use her in Gym Battles.”

“Yeah, but we’re only supposed to use them to set up weather conditions as a tactic,” Aria pointed out, though she made no move to put her new Toxel down.

“Did he say that the non-Dragon Type had to be the one to set up the weather? Or that the Dragon Type had to be the one to take advantage?”

“Noooo,” Aria said slowly, wondering where Jane was going with this. “In fact, I usually use Hail, and my Hakamo-o doesn’t really take advantage of that at all.”

“Maybe Raihan would think it’s cool if you switch it up a bit then. That’s where these come in.” She slid the two disks she’d pulled out of her bag earlier across the table, closer to Aria. Now that she was looking at them, Aria realized they were TRs. “I got these from a Watt Trader in the Wild Area. Rain Dance” - she held up one disk - “and Thunder” - she held up the other. “With that combo, Toxtricity would hit like a truck. Your Bagon is close to evolving, right? Maybe it’s time to give her a chance to shine, and teach her a new move.”

“Oh my gosh, Jane, this is incredible,” Aria breathed, taking in her gifts with amazement. “This is  _ too much! _ I couldn’t possibly repay you for all this!”

Jane scoffed. “You’re not supposed to, dummy. I did all this because I love you.”

Aria found herself melting all over again. What else could she do but lean across their small table, careful to avoid jostling her sleeping Toxel, and kiss her girlfriend senseless.

“You are the  _ best _ ,” she told Jane firmly when she finally drew back. “The  _ best _ .”

“I know,” Jane smirked, and then they both laughed. Aria shook her head, before shifting Toxel in her arms so that she had a hand free to finish her drink.

“Come on,” Jane said as soon as Aria was done, scooping the TRs back into her back and getting to her feet. “I’ve already worked out most of the details for our Wyndon trip, but we still have to get you the time off. Let’s catch a flying taxi back to Hammerlocke and get that sorted out now.”

“Ugh, do I have to go back there?” Aria whined, but she was already getting up.

“The sooner we talk to Raihan, the sooner we can start plotting his inevitable demise.”

“ _ Now _ you’re talking.”

Giggling, the two Gym Trainers left the cafe, hand in hand, the door swinging shut behind them with a soft chime of the Chimecho bell. As they stepped around the corner and out of sight, the barista who had just finished mopping shook his head, and said, “Poor Raihan. He has no idea what’s going to hit him.”

“At least  _ someone _ is going to finally do something about it,” the lone remaining patron muttered, before turning a page and getting back to his book. Pikachu had just found a clue that linked the theft to a missing person, and the man was dying to find out what happened next.

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wrote this for fun, so I'm not sure if I'll continue it at all. Maybe if there's enough interest, I might add on a chapter or two, covering the meet up with Leon, and finally the confrontation. But mostly I just wanted to write cute girlfriends talking about how torturous it is watching Raihan and Leon dance around each other lol


End file.
